Destined
by Cho 17
Summary: What do you do when you know the outcome of your fate? Do you continue living or do you fight to change it? Mikau and Lulu's story from Majora's Mask. R & R!
1. Part I

_**Destined**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask game because they are copy righted by Nintendo. All rights belong to them.

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Nightmare in a storm**_

It was a cold and stormy night in the Great Bay region of Termina, and despite the foreboding weather, all the Zoras, the aquatic people who lived there in Zora Hall, slept peacefully, as they had become completely accustomed to the weather during this time of year. Everyone slept finely in their rooms, dreaming happily, easily. Everyone was bundled up and cozy, everyone… save one.

Lulu tossed and turned unruly within her once neatly made sheets. Sweat dripped down from her forehead and she moaned from the traumatizing visions in her nightmare.

"No… No… No! Mikau! Mikau!" She screamed. Her eyes shot open and tears flowed down her cheeks. Covering her mouth, she sat up and cried softly to herself.

Mikau awoke to the sound of his name being called. He bolted up in his bed and looked into the darkness of his room.

"That sounded like Lulu… Was I just dreaming?" He asked himself in a barely audible voice. Shrugging, he laid back down. Great, brilliant flashes of lightening clashed outside and it was succeeded by loud booming thunder. The Zora boy sat up again, startled by the faint sound of hushed tears. He pressed his ear up against the wall that separated his room from Lulu's. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed as she was the source of the muted anguish. More thunder screamed angrily outside, surprising Mikau enough that he nearly jumped out of his skin. Mumbling mild obscenities under his breath, he removed his sheets and jumped down from his bunk.

"Whaddya doin' Mikau?" A voice questioned drowsily within the room. Mikau spun around and tried to peer into the darkness to find its owner, but try as he might he couldn't see a thing in the pitch black surrounding.

"What? Tubby? What are you doin' up?" Mikau answered with a question of his own.

"This weather man… Why are you up?" His roommate asked.

"Lulu, I think she's cryin' again," The alert Zroa told, "I'm going to go see what's wrong. You go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Mikau opened the door then left, closing it behind him.

"I swear that girl's been over emotional lately." Bass said to himself before pulling the comforter over his head and going back to sleep.

"Lu, are you okay?" Mikau inquired when he entered the distraught girl's room. Lulu looked at him then turned away to wipe her damp cheeks.

"I… I'm fine… What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you that same question and why are you crying?" Mikau said, walking over to her. Lulu absentmindedly gripped her sheets tightly when she saw his steadily approaching figure.

"I… I wasn't crying. I… I just…" Mikau sat beside her and looked into her eyes meaningfully, seeing easily through her fib. Lulu stared back, fighting back another barrage of tears.

"I had a nightmare…," she told slowly and softly. Mikau took her hand in a subconscious effort to comfort her.

"About?" He beckoned. Lulu stayed silent, studying her male companion as if contemplating whether or not to discuss the portent contents of the dream. She shook her head slowly and replied, "I rather not talk about it." Her friend tightened his grip on her hand a smidgeon.

"If… you ever want to talk Lu, I'm here."

"You've always been here Mikau. You always will." Mikau smiled and pulled her into a sweet embrace. Lulu hugged back longingly.

"Night Lu," he told pulling away leisurely. The guitarist got up and turned to leave, but as he proceeded to exit, Lulu grabbed his arm, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"Can you… will you… please stay? I think I can sleep better if you stay with me." Her statement caused Mikau to blush shyly, and he rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"If… if that's what you really want," he stuttered nervously. Lulu smiled at his modesty, finding it sweet, before she nodded with sureness of her decision.

"I really want it." Her comment made both of them blush timidly; however, Mikau sat back on the bed and Lulu laid her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his masculine scent, she smiled with content.

"You're here Mikau… you always will be…," she thought silently. She ignored the warning voice resounding in her head. That annoying voice that was telling her, "not for long…"

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Color Green**_

Lulu stayed to herself most of the next day as she tried to forget the haunting dream that had been recurring each night since Egg Laying Season began two weeks ago. The dream was more like a premonition, a warning that was telling her something she never wanted to happen…

The dream consisted of a figure clothed in a green tunic and hat. The person was accompanied with a shiny ball of light that fluttered around aimlessly. Mikau stood not too far from the figure in green and when Lulu tried to call out to him, her voice was flooded out by a soothing, slow, gentle melody. Her friend began to dissipate into nothingness the longer the song played. When the song ended, the unrecognizable figure had transformed into Mikau…

Mikau, Jacques, and Bass watched Lulu walk around in a daze, blank faced and seemingly unaware of the world around her. Mikau could only sigh deeply, displaying the heaviness in his heart at seeing the vocalist in such a state.

"Lu doesn't look too happy does she?" Jacques asked, pointing out the obvious, and causing Bass to roll his eyes.

"That's obvious," the large drummer responded, "Sure hope she gets outta this depression in time for the Carnival…"

"Yea. Totally," Jacques agreed. It was Mikau's turn to roll his eyes.

"The both of you guys are just…! Forget it. But, can I bring something to your attention? Haven't you noticed this extreme heat, murky water, and the mutated fish monsters out there? Not to mention that crazy lookin' moon too… but with all this happening, it's highly unlikely that we'd be doing the gig anyway. So forget about stuffin' your pockets and focus more on Lulu's health! Without her we're nothing anyway!" Mikau exclaimed angrily. Taking his guitar in hand, he hopped off the stage and headed to Lulu's room. Bass and Jacques exchanged mortified looks.

"Aw great. No rehearsals. I'm going to practice in my room," the long haired Zora said while mimicking Mikau's earlier actions. He walked into his room muttering things about Lulu and Mikau under his breath before slamming his door closed with a sign on it that read, "Do Not Disturb." Bass sighed angrily.

"W…well, I'm not rehearsing either!" He tried to jump from the stage but ended up falling into the water. The Zoras that were waiting to hear some music got up from their spots and walked off mumbling in disappointment.

"Lu… What? Hey you! Kid!" Mikau called. The Zora boy, who was trying to break into Lulu's room, turned around at hearing the hero's livid voice and squealed as he ran off. Shaking his head, Mikau knocked on her door.

"Lu, it's Mikau. Are ya in there?"

"Yes. Come in." He opened the door and saw that Lulu was with a group of young Zora girls. All of them turned to Mikau and became hysterical; they jumped up from their positions around Lulu in favor of cornering Mikau.

"Are you and Lulu having _kids_??" One asked.

"Yea! Are you getting married?" Another blurted.

"Oh… Mikau! I love you!"

"Hey! Look over here!"

"Is it true you guys are an item!? So _cayute_!" After that comment, everything became even more chaotic as the young fish girls began to excitedly confront one another about the matter. Mikau shot a pleading look to Lulu, who smiled and shrugged.

"Okay girls. Go practice your scales. Mikau and I have adult business to take care of," she told and giggled softly at Mikau's relieved expression. Whining disappointedly, the girls left the room reluctantly leaving the two alone.

"Kids? Where did they get that idea?" He asked. Lulu smiled meekly, with a secretive glint within her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you were in my room last night, and I just recently discovered… _these_." Lulu replied. She revealed the glowing, blue eggs she had hidden behind her on a giant cushion, which caused Mikau to gape at them with a wide smile on his face.

"Wow! Lu! You're a mom!" He exclaimed. Lulu smiled lightly and took one of her eggs to kiss lovingly.

"How'd this happen?"

"I visited the Lab Professor, and to make a long story short, he's been wanting to study Zora eggs for the longest time. He kind of helped me out. I need to return them to him soon however…" She placed the egg back with the others easily. They all glowed in a mysterious blue light that mesmerized the Zora hero's descendent. He studied the eggs awestruck, and Lulu smiled good naturedly.

"You know Mikau, I was thinking of names for them. I'm having a boy and six girls. So says the Lab Professor anyway," Lulu said stroking the eggs affectionately and motherly, " I've got names for the girls: Luto, Laruto, Lulu, Lilly, Lin, and Lu." Mikau gave her a look and laughed.

"What? I thought they were nice," she claimed, laughing herself.

"They are. It's just… that's going to be a real tongue twister. The boy's name shouldn't start with an 'l'." Mikau took a seat next to Lulu, who couldn't keep the ecstatic smile off her face.

"I was thinking about naming him after a very important man in my life…," she started, "A dear friend." The Zora hero stared at her.

"And… who's that lucky man?"

"A well known guitarist, with the blood of a hero coursing through his veins. A person I've always been able to turn to in troubling situations."

"Does this perfect friend of yours have a name?"

"He's not exactly perfect, but yes, he does have a name… Mikau." The said friend smiled warmly.

"I'd be honored if my son could bear your name."

"I'd be honored to let him," Mikau said softly. They hadn't realized how close they'd gotten during their conversation before their noses were almost practically touching. Lulu blushed. Mikau gave her a charming smile before pulling away. The Indigo- Goes vocalist held her raging heart.

"…Lulu. I…I… I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time…," he began and Lulu blushed and tried to calm herself, "I… Lu… I…" She looked at him and her heart nearly stopped. Mikau's face wasn't his, instead it was the face of a young Hylian boy. Lulu's eyes widened and watered with tears. The boy looked back at her and nodded his head. The dream replayed itself within her mind and she closed her eyes in an attempt to make the ominous images disappear. When she opened them, the original Mikau looked back into hers with a worried expression creasing in his face.

"Lu? Are you alright? You blacked out and nearly squashed your eggs," he said. Lulu sighed and started crying silently.

"Lulu. You're crying? What's wrong? You've been doing this a lot lately and I don't think it's just because you've become a new mom." Lulu breathed and closed her eyes, she opened them and pulled Mikau close to her. His body went rigid at her sudden actions then relaxed as he returned her embrace.

"Mikau… I saw it… I saw you lying on the beach… A person in green with a fairy came upon you and… you were in pain. He played a song to soothe your aching heart and you… disappeared. The person took you shape. Everyone's trouble went away… you… didn't come back…" Lulu told. Mikau just sat there limp with a numb body. Lulu pulled away from him and doubled over in tears. Mikau looked at her and then turned away. Maybe he shouldn't have asked after all…

"… No matter… No matter what happens Lulu… I just want you to know… me… I've always… cared for you. I'd do anything for you. Even if it did cost me my life," he told while he wiped away her tears. He kissed her gently and after a few minutes he pulled away and left the room. Lulu watched him leave before lying down and crying once more.

Mikau was in his room listening to Bass read a magazine with Jacques who laughed.

"My color this week is… red? You shall have bad luck?? Oh man" Bass cried. Jacques laughed at his friend's expense and snatched the magazine away.

"Lets see mine. Ah… lavender. I'm going to have a day of passion. Wonderful." Bass mumbled under his breath. Jacques looked at Mikau.

"Hey Mike! Let's have a look at yours. Hmm… Green. You will come across a terrible misfortune in an act of courage. Hm? Weird. Ah well. These silly things are a bunch of bologna anyway. Come on. How about a little jam session? What say you guys?"

"I'm all for it Jack! Come on Mikau! Let's jam!" Bass exclaimed. Mikau watched them and smiled meekly. Picking up his guitar, the three band geeks began to play. Mikau was focused on his color of the week and Lulu. It'd be a misfortune never to be able to see her again.

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Egg Napped and Destiny**_

"Show us again Mikau!" One Zora boy interjected. Mikau was showing a group of Zora boys some basic karate.

"Okay. It's quite easy. All you do is this…" He showed them a kick and the Zora boys watched, enthralled with the man's graceful but deadly moves. Lulu watched from a distance. She couldn't help but smile. Even though his fate was sealed and brought to his attention, he still acted like his normal self.

"He's probably more worried about me than himself…," she thought. She then sighed heavily.

"Ever since we were little. He's always been my personal hero. He's saved me from octaroks, perverts, even bullies. I owe him so much. If only… if only…" Lulu turned away from him and tried hard not to cry. Mikau noticed her and sighed.

"Okay boys. Go on and practice. I'll see ya all later then maybe we can spar," he ordered. The little boys laughed and ran off practicing their kicks. Mikau smiled and then he went over to his distraught friend. When his shadow cast itself over Lulu, she looked up to see him standing before her. She forced a smile to form from her stern lips.

"What are you doing just sitting here huh? Come on Lu. Let's have some fun," Mikau said enthusiastically enough to make Lulu forget her worries long enough to laugh.

"Fun? What's that?"

"Guess you wouldn't know since you haven't had it in a while. How's that saying go? All work and no play makes you a dull boy? Or girl in your case. Come on!" Mikau grabbed Lulu, pulling her off without protest.

"Wow. Haven't been here in a while," Lulu acknowledged when Mikau brought her to watch the scenery from Turtle Island. He smiled when he saw how happy she was. The expression on her face was priceless.

"So! You're gonna be a new mom soon. How's everyone taking it?" He asked.

"Well… everyone's been so kind. I've even got a few gifts, not to mention all my elders are giving me some advice," she said as she sat down, dipping her webbed feet into the warm water.

"How are you taking it?"

"Oh, I'm so excited! I've always wondered what being a parent would be like. Hope I'm as good a mother as my mom was."

"You'll most likely excel in the sport. You do in everything else." Lulu gave Mikau an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you're a well rounded person who can do just about everything she wants." Mikau laughed and Lulu smiled.

"I appreciate that Mikau. I really do," she told. Mikau looked at her before blushing and turning away shyly.

"S… sure is hot huh?" He questioned, trying to start a new topic. Lulu nodded.

"Extremely hot. My skin's drying up." Rubbing her arms, she turned her eyes from the ocean to look at her friend.

"… I sent my eggs to the Lab Professor a long time ago. I haven't heard from him yet. He said he'd send me a letter when he got them." Mikau looked back at her.

"I'm so worried…" Lulu focused her attention on her glum reflection. Mikau watched her for a moment before inhaling a deep breath.

"I'm sure they're alright Lu! The old fart probably forgot. You know how he gets when he's researching…," he offered happily. The distraught girl stared at him as if trying to process the words he'd just spoken. Smiling, she nodded.

"I hope you're right." Mikau nodded and looked away. They were silent a few minutes.

"Mikau," she spoke softly, but still broke the long silence between them, "I… want you to know I've always appreciated you and all you do for me."

"Lulu…" She looked at him, and they were both caught in an intense gaze, which neither one wanted to break.

"I… don't know how life would be like without you, nor would I ever like to experience it first hand. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" Mikau cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. Lulu's eyes widened in shock then they closed as the kiss deepened. They stayed mouth to mouth a few minutes before Lulu pulled away trying to catch her breath. Mikau cupped her cheek in one of his hands.

"I won't be going anywhere Lu. Not for a while," he claimed. She started crying.

"I love you Mikau!" He smiled warmly.

"And I you Lulu." They hugged. Lulu couldn't ignore the troubling feeling that was consuming her heart. Somehow, she knew these happy times were about to end.

Jacques and Bass were playing music for a group of Zora females in an attempt to flirt.

"Wanna hear another song ladies?" Jacques asked. The women giggled in response. Just when Jacques was about to start the song, their band leader came to them looking troubled and anxious.

"Have you seen Lulu? I need to see her immediately," he said. Bass and Jacques exchanged looks.

"I saw her and Mikau go out back in the direction to Turtle Island," a girl told. He looked at her and nodded.

"Thank-you." He walked off with haste in every step he took.

"Sorry to interrupt," the leader said, when he finally came upon the two unsuspecting teens. Lulu and Mikau pulled away and looked at him. Lulu was the first to see his worried expression and anxiety.

"What? What happened?" She inquired while already knowing it was something bad. He looked from her to Mikau then back.

"I've got some bad news Lulu…," he started. Lulu stood up.

"So I figured! Get to the point!" The girl cried uncharacteristically, causing the darker Zora to shrink back in regret of approaching her. Mikau held her while looking at him.

"… The Lab Professor… sent this." Lulu caught the envelope that was tossed to her and hesitated to open it. After she did read the piece of paper that was inside, her heart nearly stopped and her whole body was petrified with shock. Mikau read the letter from over her shoulder.

"Pirates! Pirates took your eggs??" Mikau shouted. Lulu dropped to her knees and cried.

"I'm so sorry Lulu…," their friend consulted. Mikau stooped down beside her, holding her comfortingly and frowned.

"Stop saying things like that!"

"I… I'm sorry I only tried to…."

"It isn't too late! We can still get them back!" Mikau interrupted. Lulu looked at him with pleading eyes.

"N…no…," she whispered.

"Lulu. I'll get them back. Don't worry." Lulu only stared at him then started crying uncontrollably. Mikau kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Take her to her room. I'm going to see the Lab Professor," Mikau said frowning. He pulled Lulu up and gave her to their friend.

"Mikau, if you're going then be careful. Think before you act. I know you possess the blood of a hero, but don't rely on power alone. Those pirates are known for their cunning and brutality," the older man told. Mikau nodded his head in understanding and took Lulu's hand.

"I'll return, Lu, with all your eggs." Lulu shook her head as he kissed her one last time on the cheek before he turned to leave. Lulu held onto his hand. As she lot her grip and watched him leave, she knew all her happiness was leaving with him.

* * *

A/N: I was bored and a little sad that ODIFI was complete so I decided to dig up this old story and complete it. It's in two parts since the chapters are too short to be classified as one by themselves. Btw, I wrote this a loooooooooong time ago, back when Majora's Mask was brand new. So, anyway, tell me what ya think:P


	2. Part II

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**Fighting Pirates**_

"They left, but not before making known of their arrival," the Lab Professor said eyeing his lab that resembled a pigsty. Mikau looked around the room with a frown on his face.

"I guess I'll have to get them back for you too then huh?" He asked, "Did you manage to see where they were off to? Did you see where they had the eggs?" The Lab Professor put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Well I do believe I saw them go under in that murky water… I know they did. Maybe their pirate keep is hidden somewhere down there?" Mikau nodded.

"Guess that's the first place I'm looking," he said more to himself. He made his way through the mess and headed for the door.

"Don't forget to bring the eggs back here or it may already be too late!" The Lab Professor called after him.

Mikau looked at the water that could be a home or a nesting ground for a number of mutated fish or giant sized eels. The Zora hero looked up at the sky. The moon hovered above him grinning. Mikau wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and dove in the water.

Elsewhere…

"Thanks Toto. Are you sure about this though?" The band leader asked. The round Zora, Toto, held his cane and nodded.

"I cancelled the show. There's no point if Lulu doesn't have her voice to sing," Toto told. They eyed her room door worriedly.

"How did she manage to get into this kind of condition?" Toto asked. The darker Zora shook his head unable to provide a reasonable explanation.

Meanwhile…

Lulu lied in her bed with her mind and body full of sorrow. She tried to voice Mikau's name but tears streamed down her cheeks and no sound came out. What was the point? Mikau was dead or at least was going to die if he hadn't already.

"You stupid idiots! How'd you manage to lose three of our eggs? Find them, fools!" A pirate cried. All her underlings hurried about to do her bidding. Aveil put a finger to her temple and rubbed it with annoyance. Mikau watched her with immense hate flowing through his veins.

"Where's Mikau? He's been gone for three full hours and goin' on a fourth," Jacques said to their leader.

"He's probably out exploring, you know how he can get at times," the leader said rubbing his temple.

"Well we've got a jam session scheduled. He never misses one…"

"Lulu can't talk! Mikau's missing! What's going on here?" Bass interrupted. The band leader sighed heavily.

"Everyone's fine. Stop being pests. I'm trying to write new songs." Bass and Jacques exchanged looks and silently decided to comply with their leader's wishes. Before leaving, Jacques caught sight of the sheet of music the leader was composing. There were no lyrics for Lulu's voice and there was no extra guitar for Mikau.

"You fool! You thought you could just waltz up to a pirate and ask for their stolen loot? Ha!" Aveil laughed. Mikau stood before her and the expression on his face was the least bit of funny.

"I was saving you from my wrath you sorry wench!" He shouted. Aveil's laughter stopped abruptly.

"You little rapscallion! How dare you below the name of Aveil! I'll kill you!" She claimed as she stood up from her chair and pulled out a sword. Mikau's face became even more threatening than it had been before.

"Rapscallion? I'm an aquatic person. Dummy," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Now you insult the intelligence of Aveil, the most dreaded pirate of the nine seas? Die!" Aveil charged at him with her sword, but Mikau dodged the otherwise fatal blow and tripped her with his foot. As the fearsome pirate lost her balance, her sword flew from her hand and was air borne. Mikau caught it and Aveil looked at him with fear evident in her facial features.

"Looks like I'm victorious. Hand over my eggs!" Mikau demanded as he put the blade of the sword to her neck threateningly, "Or I'll exterminate you like the pest you are." Aveil's bottom lip quivered and he smiled triumphantly. Just then, a loud boom resounded and Mikau held his shoulder, dropping to the ground on his knees. Aveil looked up to see her crew and first mate all armed with weapons. Her first mate was armed with a gun.

"Are you alright boss?" Her first mate questioned. Aveil grinned.

"Oh yeah!" She strutted up to Mikau and kicked him in the jaw. He fell back and she pressed her foot against his bullet wound, making him cry in agony.

"No one makes a mockery of Aveil! Tie him up and go torture him, but leave him to me for finishing."

After that, Mikau suffered through the worst kind of tortures, each one more painful and gruesome than the last. By the time he was brought back to Aveil, his skin was soaked with the crimson shades of his own blood, which caused a devilish cackle to escape her lips.

"Serves you right! You never really expected a pirate to hand over their goods now did you?" Her high pitched giggles sent shivers down Mikau's sore spine.

"You take… too much… p…p… pride in yourself," he managed to wheeze. One of the other pirates cracked him upside his head with a stick.

"Silence you unworthy scallywag!" The pirate ordered. Aveil signaled her to shush with a wave of her hand.

"Let us hear what last words he has to say to us."

"… You think you're so bad because you managed to destroy some old guy's home and steal away from him innocent children!?" Mikau cried, coughing blood. Aveil watched him intently.

"…But… I suppose that I should thank you for that. They are luckier not to live now. Not while scum like you walk the earth!" Aveil grabbed a gun from one of her crew members and fired. The bullet hit Mikau in the chest and he screamed such an agonizing scream that Aveil's whole crew turned their heads. Aveil laughed as she delighted in his pain.

"How about some more??" She screamed. She shot him again. Mikau held his wounds and backed up. Everyone watched him. His lip quivered and his vision blurred. He closed his eyes and fell into the sea below.

Back to Zora Hall…

Lulu and everyone else living in the Great Bay heard the agonizing scream coming from the sea and Lulu's worse fears were confirmed that day.

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Healing Melody**_

Lulu watched the horizon from Turtle Island. Her heart was heavy with grief. Her voice was lost from shock. Jacques and Bass were in Mikau's room going through his things. Every Zora in Zora Hall seemed gloomy or worried. Mikau had been missing since the day before and everyone had assumed the worst.

While everyone else feared for Mikau's life, the said Zora male floated on the sea's surface. Pain had taken over his whole body and didn't allow him enough strength to swim back to shore. He stared at the sky and only saw Lulu's pained face. He cried silently and closed his heavy eyes.

Mikau awoke to somebody dragging him though the water to shore. Once on land, he caught a glimpse of a fairy and saw the sun's rays glisten off something green. His vision was dying.

"Stranger… listen to my tale of woo," he mumbled hoarsely.

"Sure," the voice sounded like that of a young boy. Mikau breathed.

"I know someone whose eggs were stolen by rotten pirates. They are mysterious eggs that are… probably the key to saving all of Great Bay from this extreme heat and murky water. Probably one of the many keys to saving the world from that dreaded moon." Mikau wheezed and coughed. The young boy poured water down Mikau's throat, causing the dying Zora to smile.

"…If it's possible, I was wondering if it'd be too much trouble to ask… could you go find the eggs, save Great Bay, and help that young girl I'm too ashamed to leave behind?"

"Link," came a squeaky voice, no doubtedly from the fairy, "heal his heart."

"Right," the boy responded.

"Link, huh?" Mikau murmured. Link pulled out his blue ocarina and played a tune that could easily put the restless to rest, calm the calmless soul, and ease the pain of the weary. Mikau drowned in the music.

"Good-bye… Lulu… I wish I could've jammed by your side one last time…"

Back at Zora Hall…

Lulu heard a distant tune. It calmed her heart only a little, for she knew that Mikau was now and forever gone.

_**Chapter 6: **_

_**The Face of a Stranger**_

Lulu's POV

I watched the waves crash against the rocks on Turtle Island. It was the last place we had visited together. It would also be our last visit there together…

As I continued to watch the waves crash and return to the sea, I wondered if I would ever experience true happiness again. My eggs. I wondered if they were alright. So much was on my mind that it suddenly just clouded over. My heart still felt like it was sinking into the ocean.

"Mikau! Oh my God he has returned!" I heard a voice shout. I wasn't quick to jump up, for I knew that it wasn't really Mikau. It was him… the figure clothed in green.

I was guided to Zora Hall and everyone was crowded in one spot around the imposter. He was smiling gratefully and acted like he knew who everyone was, like he was an old friend that grew up here with us. Like he was truly our beloved Mikau. I caught his sight and we stared at each other. My heart acted differently then I thought it would. I knew that he wasn't my Mikau, but I still felt so much lifted off my chest. I even cried. He pushed through the crowd and came towards me. The resemblance between him and the actual Mikau was remarkable. Same warm eyes, same smooth skin…

Once he made his way towards me and we were standing near each other, my lost voice quivered and I said, "…M… Mikau?" He smiled Mikau's warm smile. I couldn't help what happened next. The imposter and I were caught in an embrace. I cried. I shivered. He stroked my back gently and comfortingly. It ached my heart more, so I cried harder.

"Lulu, I brought you a present," he said. I looked him in the eyes. They twinkled. I looked at his hands and then my heart stopped. My eggs were no longer eggs but tadpoles. My children. I took the bottle they were in and squeezed them. All my agony was gone, and now there was only guilt. I felt like I was betraying the real Mikau by letting this imposter get to me. I couldn't help my self however. He may not be Mikau but he holds his same spirit somehow. It I didn't know better, I'd think he was arisen from the dead. My sweet, dear Mikau….

Everyone fussed over the fake Mikau for the majority of the afternoon. Some congradulated me for my new babies: Luto, Laruto, Lulu, Lilly, Lu, Lin, and Mikau.

I was outside looking at Turtle Island. I noticed a dark cloud in the distance that was never there before. Ever. The fake Mikau came out and saw it too.

"That's where the temple is isn't it Lulu?" He asked. I nodded.

"… I know you aren't Mikau," I blurted. I wanted to smack myself. Just when I thought he'd deny it and I'd hate him forever, he surprised me when he just smiled.

"No. I'm not. I'm here in his stead," the stranger told me, "I found him in the sea, and I saved him, but it was already too late. He told me about his crisis, about you and all of Great Bay's misfortunes. He asked me if I'd do this for him." I watched his eyes as each word passed through his lips. He wasn't lying.

"Mikau… Mikau…," I couldn't get the words out. I knew that I already knew the answer anyway.

"Is gone," he told, "I'm sorry." My heart sank. I didn't expect my reaction to be so understanding. I thought it would hurt so much more to actually hear that he was truly… gone.

"Lulu, I'm sure he only wanted you to be happy," he said to me. I looked at the stranger and he looked at me. An understanding between us was formed. I smiled.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking.

"Link. Just plain Link," he told.

"Link." I liked the sound of that. I knew the boy was destined for greatness. If I had another child that was a boy, I'd name him after Link.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, my children glowed strangely. Link and I watched them. They stilled. I thought they had died because of my wicked thought but no. They started moving and even positioned themselves in a certain way. If I didn't know any better, I'd of thought they were positioned as though they were on a music staff. To my amazement, they were doing just that.

They played a song. A song I realized only the members of my family knew. The song that the sage of the temple played to gain passage to the temple. I felt entranced. My voice sung along with them and Link played his ocarina to keep me in rhythm. The Turtle Island started to rise and then to my pure shock, it started talking.

"Who has awakened me?" It asked. Link and I stared.

"Could it be…? Seems to be time of my assistance to the great Zoran Hero. Would that be you?" The giant turtle asked looking away from the dark cloud to Link who nodded.

"I am."

"Mikau. The chosen Zoran hero," I finished for him. Link passed me a grateful look and I smiled.

"Right. It seems the temple is of need of your service. Quick! Hop onto my back and I shall take you to the temple." Link nodded and hopped on. Together into the fog they went. I prayed for their safe return.

_**Chapter 7: **_

_**The Ending**_

It all happened like a fairytale. A hero from a distant land came to save the Great Bay from the peril it was threatened. The hero battled the evil that sealed the fate of Great Bay and its occupants along with everything else returned to their natural states. In doing so, the hero even restored the life of the true hero who once dwelled there…

Jacques and Bass were walking on the beach. It was late night. They were just some of the many Zoras that had set out to look for Mikau. Mikau was lying on the beach a little ways away from where his fellow band members were. His agonizing pain had left him, but the new numbness ridded him the strength to move. He looked around. Had the boy, the fairy, and the melody all been part of a bad dream?

"Hey… I think I see him! Over here!" Jacques called out to the rest of the search party. Mikau's mind went blank as he tried to recall the way he'd gotten in his rugged state. But all he could remember was the boy and the melody.

"The being that plagued your soul and caused great misfortune upon your people was defeated. All is as it was truly meant to be," a voice said to Mikau. Mikau smiled.

"Thank-you… Link," he mumbled hoarsely, "Now I get a second chance… to live." Jacques and Bass smiled warmly at Mikau when they finally made it to him.

"Wow Mikau. We actually found you!" They said in unison. Mikau stared at them unable to find the strength to do more than that. They helped Mikau up to his feet and walked him back to Zora Hall where everyone cheered and cried with happiness. Mikau smiled when someone caught his eye. He managed to regain enough strength to make it through the crowd to the person.

Lulu smiled warmly and held her babies in the bottle that they were put in. Mikau and Lulujust stared at each other.

"Welcome back home, Mikau," she told him. He smiled and silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Lulu hugged him and he hugged back. Both crying with happiness. Everyone watched happily. They would never understand, however, what the two had truly been through.


End file.
